Escolhas de uma vida
by Meiling.briefs
Summary: História baseada no ponto de vista de cada personagem de Naruto, não se trata somente de Sasuke e Sakura, mas sim de Todos os personagens de Naruto. Sakura como protagonista e cada personagem com seu tempo e história ( não sou boa em resumos ). leiam e saberão mais!
1. Uma nova vida

O começo desta fanfic eu me inspirei um pouco em uma novela que eu vi a uns anos atrás, sobre um casal de primos que se apaixonaram. Basicamente escreverei sobre todos os personagens, tendo como "protagonistas" Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno( porém, na fic ela tem um sobrenome diferente rs ). Esse primeiro capítulo será um pouco mais longo, os próximos dependendo do conteúdo terei que alongar ou encurtar. Ainda não sei ao todo quantos capítulos essa história pode ter, creio que mais de 20. Bem, a história não vai poder seguir totalmente a original, pois o Shippuuden ainda está lançando, e o mangá ainda está no 615 (totalmente deprimente, acabei de perder meu personagem favorito ), então algumas coisas eu postarei na história por minha conta. Espero que gostem da minha Fanfic , Comentem por favor ( essa é a parte principal pra mim ), e Boa Leitura! ( essa é a parte principal pra vocês ).

**Explicando: Tudo começa após o Trágico fim do Clã Uchiha.

**CAPÍTULO 01 : Uma Nova Vida**

" Posso sentir a dor, é enorme e quase insuportável. Eu poderia dizer que já não tenho o porque de viver,  
eu não consigo imaginar o que pode ser daqui para frente. Meus planos para o futuro já não existem mais.  
Calma, eu não posso desistir...Não, eu agora tenho um novo propósito, um novo objetivo para minha vida.  
Apartir de amanhã eu acordarei destinado somente a uma coisa... Acabar com ele e vingar o meu clã,  
eu permaneci vivo pra isso, ele me deixou vivo por pura pena, porém eu o mostrarei que ter feito essa "caridade"  
foi a pior coisa que ele já fez na vida inútil dele. "  
- Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Está muito frio aqui, as pessoas parecem me ignorar. Só se passaram algumas semanas e eu poderia jurar que estou invisível. Já faz algumas horas que estou encolhida perto de algumas caixas, talvez assim possa diminuir o frio. Meus dentes estão batendo uns nos outros, meu corpo todo treme, eu já não aguento mais...

- "Oi menininha, o que você faz ai sozinha ?" -Uma voz masculina me pergunta. Automáticamente levanto meu rosto para olhar o homem. Ele parecia ter a idade do meu tio, talvez um pouquinho mais velho. Sua aparência era natural, nada que eu pudesse temer, mas decidi não responder, e voltei a abaixar minha cabeça entre minhas pernas.

- "Você deve estar com muito frio! Tome isto" - ele se abaixa e coloca um casaco preto proximo a mim. "Se você quizer use-o depois, vou te deixar sozinha, você parece assustada" -então o homem caminha em direção ao seu rumo.  
Fico imaginando o porque de alguém se preocupar com uma menininha como eu, até agora ninguém se preocupou comigo. Fazem semanas que estou tentando sobreviver sozinha, achar um rumo para minha vida, achar algo que talvez compense tudo, mas somente encontro solidão...  
O frio é enorme, eu olho pra grande rua em minha frente e não vejo mais o homem, então eu coloco o grande casaco. Era todo preto com um bolso em cada lado, ficou cumprido em mim, até os joelhos, porém, era bastante quente e confortável.  
Dois dias se passaram e eu continuo andando sem rumo, sem objetivo, estou sozinha no mundo tentando encontrar algo que me faça florescer.

- "O que você faz aqui ?" -uma voz feminina me pergunta, logo sinto alguém a alguns passos atrás de mim.

- "Estou procurando uma luz" -respondo sem mesmo olhar pra pessoa que me perguntou.

- "Você não deveria andar por aqui, principalmente sozinha"

- "Por que não ?" -pergunto ao mesmo tempo que abaixo minha cabeça. agora estou fitando o chão, estava molhado pela chuva que acabará de cair.

- "Porque pode ser perigoso" -eu ainda podia sentir que ela estava parada no mesmo lugar.

- "Não se preocupe comigo" -então eu a olho e dou um largo sorriso- "Eu apenas estou tentando encontrar um lugar para onde ir"

- "Tome cuidado..."

- "HAKU" -a menina em minha frente agora olha para a direita e eu acompanho o seu olhar. Um homem bastante estranho está parado em cima de um galho de árvore. Seu rosto é quase todo enfaixado, e sua roupa é bem diferente das que eu costumo ver. ele carrega algo em suas costas, não há dúvidas, ele é um ninja. Agora o tal homem estranho me olhava.

- "Zabuza" - a menina agora sorria largamente pra ele.

- " Você perde muito tempo Haku, esse é o seu principal defeito" -o homem continuava sobre o tronco.

- "Eu apenas estava explicando para essa menina que ela não deveria andar por aqui sozinha" - ele então voltou a me olhar e pra minha surpresa pude diferenciar seu sexo. Não era uma menina, era um menino.

- "Você continua muito piedoso" - o homem falava pra esse menino. Nesse momento percebi o que o menino tinha acabado de dizer, ele não disse que eu não deveria andar sozinha, ele disse que eu não deveria andar POR AQUI sozinha. O que ele quis dizer com isso?

- "O que tem aqui ?" -não pude deixar de perguntar para ele.

- "Tem alguém vindo" - o homem quase sussurrou. Haku me puxou e ficamos atrás da árvore a uns 3 metros da estrada. " O que está acontecendo?" -perguntei, mas Haku colocou a mão na minha boca e fez um sinal com a outra mão para que eu me calasse. eu acenei com a cabeça. De repente tudo estava fora de controle, eu os vi lutando, aquele homem estava lutando com um outro um tanto estranho quanto ele. Meu coração estava acelerado, tudo tinha sido tão rápido, eu nunca estive assim... no meio de uma luta. Haku me pegou no colo e me colocou atrás de uma parede de vidro e foi até o cara que parecia ser "dono" dele. Eles dois acabaram com o outro ninja mais rápido do que meus olhos puderam acompanhar. A parede de vidro na minha frente estava derretendo...derretendo? , encostei minha mão no vidro e estava gelado, pra minha surpresa não era vidro, era gelo, mas como ele fez isso?

- "Temos que ir, agora você entende o porque é perigoso ficar por aqui andando sozinha?" - ele estava na minha frente, no máximo um metro a minha frente, eu estava tão distraida para perceber que ele tinha se aproximado. " que entendo" - caguejei um pouco ao responder.

- "Já estamos indo" -ele se virou e estava prestes a acompanhar o outro homem que se chamava Zabuza.

- "Espere" -falei automáticamente, eu estava completamente curiosa quanto ao gelo formado em minha frente. Eu nunca vi algo igual, os elementos que conheço são: fogo, terra, vento, trovão e água, mas gelo? isso eu nunca ouvi falar, talvez fosse algum tipo de ninjutso... não que eu fosse uma ninja experiente, mas gelo não faz sentido... Nossa mais é claro, isso é algo genético, assim como meu elemento lava. "Isso é Kekkei Genkai?"

- "Acertou" -ele continuou andando em direção ao homem.

- "Obrigada" -as palavras saíram quase um sussurro.

* * *

Os dias continuaram passando e eu continuo sem saber pra onde ir, ou o que fazer.  
As flores estão nascendo, tem também um enorme lago na minha frente, algumas árvores, e a chuva acabou deixando apenas um chão com uma pequena cobertura de gelo. Eu já estou caminhando a dias buscando um objetivo pra minha vida.

- "Veja o que temos aqui" -uma voz masculina se aproximava de mim. "Você está sozinha?"

Qual o interesse desse cara hem? , o olhei e visualizei seu jeito, nada parecia estranho com ele, tirando os óculos que eram maiores que o seu rosto.  
- "Estou" -respondi depois de alguns minutos

- "Você gostaria de ir comigo pra um lugar?" -ele tinha um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

- "Onde?"

- "Tem uma pessoa que gostaria muito de te conhecer" - ele continuava com aquele olhar... era diferente, havia mais do que caridade, havia algum tipo de pretensão.

- "Como poderia querer me conhecer sem saber meu nome?" -minhas respostas eram as mais frias possíveis.

- "Você tem razão, Como é o seu nome?" -ele então sorriu e coçou a cabeça "Me desculpe, meu nome é Kabuto, agora sim, Qual é o seu?"

- "Sakura, meu nome é Sakura!" -então eu me virei para olhar o lago.

- "Sakura, então vejo que você esta sozinha, se você quizesse eu poderia te levar pro meu mestre, ele adoraria te conhecer" -ele parou do meu lado observando o lago a nossa frente e esperando minha resposta.

- "Não, obrigado!" -eu tinha que tomar cuidado com esse cara, ele parecia educado, mas meus instintos me diziam que ele estava escondendo algo.

- "KABUTO" -dessa vez a voz era diferente, mais sombria... "Vejo que você encontrou alguém..." -não pude deixar de olhar, esse homem que apareceu era diferente de qualquer outro que eu já vi em minha vida, sua voz era sombria, seu rosto era sombrio, eu poderia dizer que até sua alma era sombria. Eu queria gritar e correr, mas não consegui me mover. O que eu estava pensando? , depois de tanto tempo finalmente alguém me enxergou e eu estou tentando me afastar?, não posso me afastar, eu não vou fugir!

- "Senhor Orochimaru-Sama, eu estava chamando ela para te conhecer" -então o nome desse cara de óculos é Kabuto, e o desse outro é Orochimaru.

- "Ola minha jovem, vejo que você esta sozinha e não tem pra onde ir" - ele me encarava enquanto falava "Eu posso te oferecer um lugar e compania, e você só precisa me dar algo em troca" -o jeito que ele falava...o jeito que me olhava, era como se pudesse ver através de mim. Será que ele pode me oferecer isso mesmo? , mas o que ele poderia querer em troca?

- "O que?" -perguntei olhando em seus olhos.  
Ele se abaixou até próximo do meu ouvido e disse :  
- "Sua lealdade" -minha respiração quase parou, então ele só queria minha lealdade?, eu poderia aceitar, não tinha nada a perder, eu estou sozinha a tanto tempo mesmo.

- "Eu aceito"

- "Vamos indo, e no caminho você pode ir me contando suas habilidades" -apenas assenti.

**ESCONDERIJO DO OROCHIMARU**

Ele se sentou em uma cadeira que ficava no centro de uma enorme sala, enquanto esse cara chamado Kabuto parou do seu lado de frente pra mim. Eu fique a um metro de ambos.

- "Então Sakura, conte ao Senhor Orochimaru-Sama sobre você" -agora eu não tinha dúvidas, esse cara era um subordinado desse Orochimaru.

- "O que desejam saber?" -_só vou contar o que me perguntarem_- Pensei.

- "Você é uma ninja ou pretende ser?" -agora quem falava era o tal Orochimaru.

- "Na verdade eu não sou, mais pretendo aprender a lutar.

- "Por que a vontade de aprender a lutar?"

- "Porque quero destruir um certo alguém..." -minhas mãos se apertaram em punhos e meu sangue ferveu enquanto eu falava sobre minha vingança.

- "Uma vingadora? Hum...interessante!" -sua lingua passou pelos lábios superiores em um gesto um tanto macabro. "Eu poderia te ajudar..."

- "Você me treinaria?" -esse cara era forte isso eu não tinha dúvidas, então se ele me treinasse eu poderia me aperfeiçoar.

- "Mais é claro, se você também colaborar conosco" -sua voz era penetrante, mas não me intimidava mais, agora tudo que eu queria era ser treinada por ele, e eu tinha que mostrá-lo que meus poderes poderiam ser necessários a ele, se ele me ajudasse a aperfeiçoa-los.

- "Eu vim de um clã que com prática podemos usar todos os elementos, além de que eu também possuo Kekkei Genkai" -falei na esperança que ele podesse se interessar.

- "Estou gostando disso, conte-me mais" -ele novamente passou a lingua nos lábios superiores. "Que tipo de Kekkei Genkai você possui?"

- "Posso usar dois elementos, Fogo e Terra, e formar Lava"

- "Interessante, você gostaria de me mostrar?"  
Caminhei em direção a ele e estendi minha mão em sua direção, ele a pegou e então mostrei minha habilidade a ele.  
- "Essa é outra habilidade que tenho, posso mostrar coisas que aconteceram comigo com apenas um toque"

- "Muito habilidosa, você está conseguindo me intrigar jovem" -ele soltou minha mão e falou: -"Vamos então ver se você é forte o suficiente" -não tive tempo de correr nem nada, em 1 segundo seu pescoço se alongou do corpo e ele acabará de me morder no pulso esquerdo, próximo as minhas veias. Foi o bastante, agora nada mais importava, somente a dor, e era quase insuportável, minha visão estava embaçando... _Não, não posso desmaiar agora, o que poderia acontecer comigo?_ -Pensei rapidamente- _Não consigo mais aguentar, a dor está me consumindo..._

Abro meus olhos, minha visão ainda está embaçada. Tudo o que aconteceu vem a minha mente, olho meu pulso e lá está uma marca desconhecida pra mim. Meu corpo está diferente, posso sentir o poder fluindo por ele, mas o que pode ser isso ?  
Tento andar, mas a dor ainda está em algumas partes de meu corpo.

- "Então finalmente acordou?" -aquela voz já não me era estranha, Kabuto dava um sorriso um tanto sombrio em minha direção.

- "O que aconteceu comigo?"

- "O senhor Orochimaru-Sama acabou de te dar um dom e você sobreviveu a ele" -ele deu uns 3 passos em minha direção "Como está se sentindo?"

- "Não te interessa, se afaste de mim" -recuei dois passos dele, mas ele continuava ali me encarando com aquele sorriso sombrio. _Se ele avançar mais alguns passos eu vou atacá-lo_ -Pensei.

- "Hahaha" -agora ele ria de mim, que desgraçado...

- "Qual é a graça? Cadê o seu mestre maldito?"

- "Mais respeito com o senhor Orochimaru, ele não vai gostar nada de te ouvir falar assim dele"

- "Então você sobreviveu?" -agora era o próprio Orochimaru que me perguntava. Quando ele chegou aqui? eu não percebi ninguém vindo.

- "O que você fez comigo?" -eu queria entender o que tinha acontecido comigo

- "Essa é a marca da maldição e você sobreviveu a ela... me pergunto como conseguiu sobreviver" -aqueles olhos dele, eram como uma serpente.

- "O que vai acontecer comigo?"

- "Agora que você se mostrou forte pra mim, eu vou poder treiná-la..." - ele foi andando em direção a porta e parou ao abri-lá. "Kabuto, leve-a para um quarto e dê a ela uma nova roupa, agora ela faz parte da Vila Oculta do Som" - então ele saiu pela porta.

- "Sim Senhor Orochimaru-Sama" -ele caminhou até a porta e então falou "Venha comigo Sakura"  
Eu o segui pelos longos corredores, até que ele parou diante de uma porta e a abriu:  
- "Aqui é onde você fica, mais tarde eu voltarei com uma nova roupa pra você, mas por enquanto não saia daqui"

Eu entrei no pequeno quarto onde tinha uma cama e um pequeno move.  
- "Tudo bem"

- "Vou trancar o quarto só para previnir" -ele deu um sorriso e saiu, trancando a porta.

* * *

**N/A** : Fim do primeiro Capítulo, então como vocês podem ver, eu mudei algumas coisas sobre os personagens, mas por enquanto é só o começo. Ao longo da história vocês entenderam mais minhas idéias. Espero que tenham gostado e Comentem com críticas e sugestões pra mim saber se devo continuar. Ignorem meus erros de português e até a próxima (:

-Sou apaixonada por Naruto, porém tenho meus personagens preferidos: Sakura e Sasuke são um deles, então se vocês não gostam do casal, por favor não ofendam. Críticas são aceitas, mas com respeito. Agora ofensas já são outras coisas... Todos tem seus personagens preferidos, assim como sei que muitos torcem pra Naruto e Hinata ( sou um desses muitos ). Estou muuuuito magoada com a morte ( no mangá ) do Neji, ele era um fofo, e estou torcendo muito pra que no final ele possa ser ressuscitado rs .  
Fico por aqui, se não, eu não paro de escrever rs , Beijos!


	2. Novo treinamento: O lado sombrio

**CAPÍTULO 02 : Novo treinamento: O lado sombrio**

Suas forças se mostram incrivelmente acimas do esperado, você começa a ter esperança e outro sentimento  
começa a crescer . . . AMBIÇÃO! Quando se adquire poder, você começa a pensar um pouco diferente de antes,  
bom, isso foi o que aconteceu comigo. Eu não tenho mais medo, já não me sinto mais sozinha, porque agora eu  
tenho o que a maioria dos ninjas almejam : Poder, e com isso ninguém ousará cruzar meu caminho, e se alguém  
tentar, eu terei que dar um fim. Antes meu objetivo era pequeno, era limitado, era a vingança. Agora meu objetivo  
é outro, agora eu só vivo pra me fortalecer, e eu só penso em sobreviver, independente de quem tenha que morrer,  
pois não me importo com ninguém. Esse passou a ser meu objetivo, a sobrevivência. E o resto? é apenas o resto!  
**-Sakura**

* * *

Eu entrei no pequeno quarto onde tinha uma cama e um pequeno move.  
- "Tudo bem"

- "Vou trancar o quarto só para previnir" -ele deu um sorriso e saiu, trancando a porta.

Caminhei até a pequena cama e me deitei, a dor em meu corpo ainda estava aqui, e esse desejo de poder cresce dentro de mim.  
Acordei com um barulho vindo da porta, automaticamente me sentei. Era Kabuto, que apareceu com uma roupa em suas mãos.

- "Vista isso" -ele colocou as roupas no canto da cama.

- "Tudo bem, não demorarei"  
Ele saiu do pequeno quarto e então eu vesti a roupa e me pareceu um tanto estranho. Uma blusa branca que vinha até minhas pernas, com uma calça da cor preta colada em minhas pernas. Um par de sapatos pretos e uma faixa que não pude deixar de reparar sua semelhança com o do Senhor orochimaru. Amarrei a faixa em minha cintura, fazendo um pequeno laço no lado direito. Havia também uma bandana com o símbolo da Vila oculta do Som, coloquei ela como protetor em minha testa. As roupas que eu vestia antes deixei em cima da cama e então abri a porta, onde Kabuto me esperava encostado na parede.

- "Estou pronta"

- "Muito bem, me acompanhe, a levarei até o Senhor Orochimaru" - ele deu as costas pra mim, caminhando pelo comprido corredor. Eu o segui em passos curtos.

- "Quando essa dor irá ceder?" -perguntei esperando que ele me respondesse que em breve cederia.

- "Logo Logo você esquecerá dela" -continuamos andando em silêncio, até que chegamos em uma porta "Aqui, Orochimaru está te esperando ai, eu preciso ir recolher suas roupas antigas e dar um sumiço nelas" -apenas acenei com a cabeça e abri a porta, não havia ninguém, não que meus olhos pudessem ver. Entrei na grande sala, e avistei uma luz, andei em direção a luz e lá estava o céu brilhante. Caminhei pelas gramas e parei esperando pelo meu novo Mestre.

- "Então podemos começar" -Orochimaru estava parado atrás de mim a um metro de distância.

- "Sim, me treine" -me virei pra olhá-lo.

* * *

Caminhando de volta ao pequeno quarto onde aquela jovem tinha deixado suas coisas, não deixava de pensar em qual seria os planos do Senhor Orochimaru pra aquela criança. Eu não estava aqui a muito tempo, mas por algum motivo eu sentia que ele tinha planos especiais pra ela.  
Abri a porta do quarto e recolhi o casaco preto que estava jogado no chão, logo peguei o resto das roupas que ficaram em cima da cama.  
_O que ? _-Pensei quando olhei sua blusa, era de um tom azul e tinha um símbolo nele, um símbolo que últimamente eu tenho visto com frequência, era o símbolo do Clã Uchiha, isso eu não tinha dúvidas.  
_Mas o que essa menina fazia com uma blusa que tinha esse símbolo?_ -Não fazia sentido, pensei comigo mesmo.  
_-Porque quero destruir um certo alguém... -_Essas foram as palavras daquela criança. Se eu pensar bem, o Clã Uchiha foi destruido por um de seus membros, Itachi Uchiha, eu já o vi algumas vezes enquanto estive com o Senhor Sasori, mas ainda não entendo, ou... Não pode ser, essa menina é um membro Uchiha, ela é uma sobrevivente, ela tem o Sharingan...  
O Senhor Orochimaru não deve saber disso, preciso contar a ele. Caminhei em direção a saída, onde eles devem estar treinando.

- "Senhor Orochimaru-Sama, preciso lhe falar algo muito importante" -eu segurava a blusa da menina nas mãos.

- "Espero que seja muito importante mesmo Kabuto, pois não gosto que me interrompam" - ele veio em minha direção.

- "Meu Senhor, acabei de descobrir algo que deve ser de seu completo interesse" -então levantei minha mão com a pequena blusa para que ele pudesse pegá-la.

- "O que é isso?" -ele a pegou

- "Senhor, veja este símbolo que aquela menina carregava em sua blusa, o Senhor pode reconhecer?" -mostrei o símbolo pra ele

- " Clã Uchiha?... não entendo"

- "Essa menina é uma sobrevivente Uchiha"

- "Você tem certeza do que está falando Kabuto?" -agora ele estava sorrindo

- "Absoluta, ela é herdeira da grande Kekkei Genkai, Sharingan"

- "Magnifico, agora tenho um substituto caso algo dê errado com Kimimaro. Treinarei ela também, e quando estiver na hora, escolherei qual será o corpo mais apropriado" -ele sorria, um de seus sorrisos mais sombrios.

- "Exatamente Meu Senhor" -ajeitei meu óculos e então sorri junto com ele.

* * *

- "Sakura Uchiha" -a voz de Orochimaru me chamava, eu estava descansando sob uma grande árvore. Ele me chamou de Uchiha? Como ele sabe? Há, Kabuto foi recolher minha roupa e agora o chamou, deve ter reconhecido em minha blusa o símbolo de meu Clã.

- "Oi Senhor Orochimaru-Sama" -respondi tentando parecer normal.

- "Porque não me disse que era uma Uchiha?"

- "Não imaginei que isso fosse necessário" -respondi com sinceridade

- "Então a pessoa que você quer acabar é com o Itachi? ... Itachi Uchiha!" -ele sorria misteriosamente.

- "Exato! Ele vai pagar por tudo que fez, ele destruiu todo meu Clã, e eu como única sobrevivente tenho que vingar a todos." -respondi com a maior frieza possivel.

- "Te darei poder, você tem potencial, quando estiver com uns 11 anos já será uma ninja forte suficiente, talvez tão forte quanto Itachi" -ele falava como se estivesse soletrando cada palavra.

- "É tudo que eu quero em minha vida. E quando eu me deparar com meu primo, ele vai pedir perdão no inferno por tudo que fez" -meus olhos enxeram de lágrimas, abaixei minha cabeça para que ele não pudesse me ver chorar.

- "Então ele era seu primo... Eu não sabia que havia uma sobrevivente do Clã Uchiha por aqui"

- "Sou a única sobrevivente do meu Clã, por isso é minha obrigação vingá-lo" -minha cabeça permaneceu abaixada enquanto eu falava.

Única sobrevivente? , então ela acha que foi a única que sobreviveu? . Até pelo que sei, Itachi poupou a vida de seu irmão mais novo, Sasuke Uchiha, mas me parece que essa criança não sabe disso, e assim continuará.

Os treinos eram com bastante frequência, porém, costumávamos sempre estar em um esconderijo novo. Não entendo muito bem, mas parece que algumas pessoas de uma tal organização criminosa da qual ele fez parte estão atrás dele.  
Eu já sabia usar o sharingan desde que acompanhei os treinos com meus primos. Sasuke sempre foi bem atrasado quanto as suas habilidades, enquanto que eu sempre fui mais parecida com Itachi. lembro-me do dia em que estávamos na floresta assistindo Itachi treinar...

****FLASHBACK**

_- "O que ele está fazendo?" -eu perguntei ao Sasuke, que observava com muita atenção.  
Itachi acabará de acertar todos os alvos com as kunais, mas como ele conseguiu isso? , era impressionante. _

_- "Nossa Itachi você acertou todos os alvos, até as que estavam escondidos atrás da pedra" - Sasuke dizia glorificando seu irmão mais velho. "Tudo Bem, agora é a minha vez!"_

_- "Não Sasuke, é hora de ir" -Itachi disse. Sasuke bufou._

_- "O que aconteceu com o novo jutsu shuriken que você prometeu me ensinar, hem?" -Sasuke perguntava com uma careta em seu rosto. Enquanto isso eu apenas observava ambos falarem._

_- "Isso fica pra mais tarde, eu tenho uma missão importante. Tenho que me preparar pra ela"_

_- "Hum" -Sasuke virou o rosto. "Você é um grande mentiroso" -Itachi não deixou de olhá-lo com a cara que ele sempre o olhá-va. Ele fez um gesto com a mão chamando Sasuke em sua direção e Sasuke logo correu com as kunais na mão até ele._

_- "Sasuke me desculpe, talvez uma outra hora" -e assim ele fez algo que sempre costumava fazer em mim e no Sasuke, colocando seu dedo na testa do Sasuke, fazendo-o voltar um passo atrás._

_- "Ai" -Sasuke disse em menção ao dedo e novamente bufou. "Ta legal, olha só" -ele cruzou os braços na frente com as kunais e correu para ganhar equilibrio._

_- "SASUKE, CUIDADO" -Itachi gritou, mas já era tarde de mais.  
AAAAAI -Sasuke gritava, Ele tinha acabado de tentar acertar as kunais assim como Itachi fez, mas, torceu o tornozelo. Itachi o ajudou. Então se Sasuke tentou, também posso tentar. Peguei minhas kunais, e mais algumas que ficaram no chão, e subi em um tronco mais baixo de uma árvore. Fechei meus olhos e esperei até que pude diferenciar as direções. Pulei com a cabeça pra baixo e olhos fechados, atirando então 8 kunais que estavam em minha mão, e logo em seguida atirei mais duas com mais força em direção as primeiras, atingindo elas, que as fizeram mudar de rumo, enquanto as últimas duas tomaram o rumo das outras 6, cada uma em direção a um alvo na árvore.  
Abri meus olhos quando cheguei no chão, observando se eu tinha conseguido._

_- "Sakura como fez isso?" -a voz de meu primo mais novo parecia estar irritado._

_- "Eu apenas observei Itachi e fiz igual" -sorri amplamente pra ele. Itachi também sorriu, e Sasuke disse :  
- "Só eu que não consigo"_

_- "Não é que não consiga, você apenas precisa praticar" -Itachi agora falava para seu irmão que estava em suas costas._

_- "Mas a Sakura quase não pratica e tem mais habilidades que eu"_

_- "não é que ela tenha mais habilidade, ela somente tem mais prática. Um dia você será tão bom quanto eu" -Itachi tentava acalmar Sasuke "Tudo bem, vamos pra casa agora"  
Estavamos andando em direção a casa, Sasuke nunca abandonará seu sorriso.  
- "Como alguém que torceu o tornozelo pode estar rindo assim? Ou você estava só dando um jeito de não ter que caminhar até em casa?" -Itachi perguntou a Sasuke_

_- "Sai fora" -Sasuke fez biquinho. "Não é nada disso. É que eu não consigo parar de pensar que finalmente eu vou começar na academia amanhã" -logo um blush pode ser visto nas bochechas dele. Itachi apenas suavizou o olhar e continuou caminhando, enquanto eu não deixava de sorrir junto ao Sasuke, porque não era só ele, mas, ambos começariamos amanhã na academia. Continuamos assim andando em silêncio para casa._

****FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Sorri com minha lembrança, mesmo depois de tudo, tenho que admitir que eu era feliz... eu era completamente feliz. Não entendo porque Itachi fez isso, porque ele matou todos?

* * *

** N/A**: Fim do Segundo Capítulo, a todos que leram, muito Obrigado, ótima leitura, e espero que gostem, estou tentando fazer o mais detalhado possivel, para que todos possam entender o ponto de vista de cada personagem, cada meta, cada objetivo, cada propósito. Comentem por favor, eu sei que até agora só apareceu a Sakura, e tenho que admitir que continuará assim por mais uns 2 ou 3 capítulos, em breve começara a história de verdade, isso é apenas uma revisão de como tudo aconteceu para ela chegar onde chegou nos dias recentes. COMENTEM POR FAVOR MEUS AMORES, E BOM, JA POSTAREI A PRÓXIMA, PORQUE EU JÁ TINHA ESCRITO 3 CAPÍTULOS NO MESMO DIA, O RESTO IREI POSTANDO DOIS POR SEMANA, OU UM, DEPENDE DO MEU TEMPO LIVRE. OBRIGADA A TODOS E BOA LEITURA!


	3. Uma noticia surpreendente

**CAPÍTULO 03 : Uma noticia surpreendente**

Por que uma pessoa deveria existir sem ter tudo? Sem ser o melhor?, a ambição te leva longe,  
mas o poder?... o poder te faz ser temido, ser competido. Pessoas vivem buscando o certo e o errado,  
eu optei pelo meu modo de vida, o que eu acho que é o certo PRA MIM, e deixei de me importar com  
os outros, na verdade nunca me importei. Busco a sabedoria, busco ser o melhor, e assim eu consigo  
tudo que eu quero, assim eu consigo a vida eterna, porque viver é uma dádiva, mas viver pra sempre  
é um dom, e eu tenho esse dom!  
**-Orochimaru**

* * *

Algumas semanas se passaram, e meu treinamento era frequente, na verdade, sempre estávamos eu, Kabuto, Senhor Orochimaru, Kimimaro, e Lissy( nova subordinada de Orochimaru, ele teve interesse nela após ver suas habilidades de sentir a quantidade de chakra presente em uma pessoa, uma vez que ela sentia o chakra, ela memorizava e poderia localizá-lo com grande facilidade a uma longa distância.  
Eu não gostava muito de treinar junto com os outros, porém, Orochimaru sempre estava tentando me ensinar novas técnicas. Consegui usar e dominar meu sharingan em pouco tempo.

Lissy, Kimimaro e Orochimaru foram ao País do Trovão em busca de algo muito valioso para o Senhor Orochimaru, enquanto eu fiquei ajudando Kabuto em suas experiências com cobaias. Alguns dias se passaram e estávamos em mais um esconderijo. Eu estava impaciente com meu treinamento, ele teria que me ensinar o jutsu que tinha me prometido. Eu estava indo procurá-lo.

- "Kabuto, você já conseguiu achar alguém que possa lê-lo?" -a voz de Orochimaru parecia mais impaciente do que o normal.

- "Ainda não meu Senhor, mas estou tentando encontrar outra solução para isso" -Kabuto respondia hesitante.  
Orochimaru rapidamente se irritou e sua voz subiu alguns tons:  
- "Procure rápido, estive atrás desses pergaminhos a muito tempo e eu quero eles para mim"

- "Sim senhor, estive procurando respostas, e soube que apenas duas pessoas em todos os anos conseguiram lêr o que estavam nos pergaminhos"

- "Se esse for o caso, teremos que achar outro jeito de conseguir lê-los"

A conversa entre eles me era desconhecida, mas eu não resisti a ouvi-la. eles falavam de um tal pergaminho que Orochimaru estava procurando a muito tempo e acabará de encontrar, mas o que pode haver com esses pergaminhos? , ainda não consigo entender. Mas também não quero saber sobre, pois o que me importa é meu treinamento.

- "Sakura, vejo que ficou impaciente e veio me procurar" -Orochimaru agora se referia a mim, mas é claro que ele sabia que eu estava ouvindo a conversa deles.  
Abri a porta lentamente e os olhei , Orochimaru estava sentado e Kabuto estava abaixado recolhendo alguns pergaminhos do chão. Me abaixei para pegar um pergaminho que estava jogado próximo a mim, tentei lê-lo, mas as letras eram muito pequenas.

- "Essas letras são bem pequenas" -afirmei enquanto colocava o pergaminho sobre a mesa.

- "Quais letras?" -Kabuto me perguntou.

- "Essas que estão nesse pequeno pedaço de papel" -apontei para o pergaminho que eu acabará de colocar sobre a mesa.

- "Você consegue vêr algo neles?" -Kabuto agora parecia confuso.

- "Mais é claro, tem coisas escritas nele, como pode não ver? Acho que precisa mudar seus óculos Kabuto" -afirmei fazendo uma pequena careta, eu não ia muito com a cara dele e qualquer motivo era perfeito para irritá-lo.  
Kabuto trocou olhares misteriosos com Orochimaru. Ata, agora o que pode estar acontecendo aqui?, só porque eu disse que tem algo no pergaminho eles estão fazendo esse mistério todo? Lembrei das palavras que Orochimaru disse a Kabuto enquanto eu estava escondida atrás da porta :  
_- Kabuto, você já conseguiu achar alguém que possa lê-lo?_ -essas foram as palavras dele.  
- _Ainda não meu Senhor, mas estou tentando encontrar outra solução para isso _ -Kabuto lhe respondeu exatamente isso. Então eles não conseguiam lêr o que tinha nesses papéis velhos, porém, eu conseguia...interessante.

- "Jovem Sakura" -Orochimaru falou, tirando-me de meus pensamentos.

- "Diga Senhor"

- "Acho que vamos precisar de sua ajuda pra traduzir esses pergaminhos"

- "Tudo bem, quando quizer" -dei um pequeno sorriso "Mas antes você precisa me ensinar o novo jutsu que me prometeu"

- "Ensinarei" -e ele se levantou, saindo pela porta enquanto eu o seguia.

Passamos o resto da tarde treinando meu novo jutsu, eu já estava bastante exausta com o treinamento.

- "Continuaremos amanhã" -Orochimaru se virou andando para dentro do esconderijo. "Agora temos algo muito importante a fazer"

- "Tudo bem" -o segui para dentro.  
Andamos para a sala onde Kabuto estava, os pergaminhos estavam em cima da mesa.  
- "Sakura, agora tente lê-los" -Kabuto os empurrou em minha direção. Sentei na cadeira em frente aos pergaminhos e peguei o primeiro. Era o único que continha um papel num tom mais amarelado, talvez fosse o mais antigo deles. Abri com cuidado e lá havia dois nomes escritos, eu poderia dizer que havia sido escrito com sangue.

- "E então, o que está escrito nesse?" -Kabuto me pergutava ansioso.

- "Tem dois nomes neles, e foi escrito com sangue" -respondi calmamente.

- "Só isso?" -agora era Orochimaru que me perguntava, parado ao meu lado.

- "Uhum, só isso" -o olhei e assenti com a cabeça

- "Leia os outros"  
Peguei o próximo pergaminho e abri. Lá estava selos manuais de algum tipo de Ninjutsu. Observei com atenção aos selos, no final havia algumas regras para o jutsu, era um jutsu que exigia sacrificio humano, para usá-lo tinha que sacrificar 10 almas. Olhei para Orochimaru e então comecei falando baixinho.

- "É um tipo de Kinjutsu (Jutsu proibido)" -parei observando mais uma vez o papel em minha mão "Há selos manuais nele, e a um sacrifício, acho que é para conseguir usá-lo" -então coloquei o papel sobre a mesa novamente.

- "Muito interessante, e como se chama esse Kinjutsu?"

- "Jutsu Proibido: 5 faces do Dragão" -falei e continuei lendo os outros pergaminhos, alguns jutsus exigiam sacrifícios humanos, alguns não. Um desses jutsus me chamou atenção,era um jutsu de proteção e havia o nome das mesmas pessoas que estavam no outro pergaminho.

- "O que tem nesse ai?" -Kabuto me perguntou após ver meu maior interesse naquele papel.

- "bem, esse aqui parece ser algum jutsu de proteção, exige também sacrifício. Há alguns selos manuais nele, e há os mesmos dois nomes que tinha no outro pergaminho" -falei enquanto observava o pergaminho. "Esse parece ser proteção individual, não da pra entender ao certo" -terminei e coloquei o papel sobre a mesa.

- "Muito bem, acho que temos alguns Kinjutsu(jutsus proibidos) para aprender" -Orochimaru falava enquanto sorria misteriosamente.  
_Então ele iria fazer esses sacrifícios _-pensei rapidamente.

Passei o dia com ele tentando ajudá-lo a usar os pergaminhos, ensinando-o os selos manuais, porém nada acontecia. Tive uma idéia, expliquei a ele que talvez ele devesse colocar seu nome no pergaminho principal onde estavam mais dois nomes, porém, quando ele escrevia se apagava sozinho, ficava em branco...

- "Não esta dando certo Senhor Orochimaru-Sama" -eu disse tentando acalmá-lo.

- "Estamos fazendo tudo certo, ou talvez estejamos esquecendo de alguma coisa" -ele falou olhando para Kabuto que estava sentado próximo a uma grande árvore.

- "Meu Senhor, talvez a Sakura devesse colocar o nome dela no pergaminho, pois ela é a única que consegue lê-lo" -Kabuto sugeriu, ainda sentado.

- "Você pode ter razão" - Orochimaru então olhou pra mim e disse "Vamos Jovem Sakura, tente escrever seu nome nesse papel"  
Rapidamente eu mordi meu dedão até sangrar e escrevi meu nome no papel. Fiquei esperando que meu nome se apagasse sozinho assim como de orochimaru apagava, porém nada aconteceu, meu nome continuou ali, do lado dos outros dois nomes.

- "E então?" -Kabuto me perguntou enquanto ajeitou seu óculos.

- "Não apagou" -afirmei enquanto o olhava. Passei meu olhar pro senhor Orochimaru "E então? O que isso significa?"

- "Acho que você é a única que pode usá-lo" -ele sorria amplamente. Porque ele estava sorrindo?, se eu era a única que poderia usar essas coisas, porque ele tinha que sorrir? "Acho que você terá que fazer alguns sacrifícios..." -Engoli em seco. Então era por isso que ele estava sorrindo. Eu teria que matar 10 pessoas inocentes... Eu nunca matei ninguém... Pude sentir o desespero vindo ao meu rosto com o pensamento. "Você precisa se acostumar com isso, afinal, você é uma vingadora, precisa ir atrás de Itachi, certo?" -ele sorria gloriosamente com o pensamento. Mas ele tinha razão, eu era uma vingadora, eu tinha que matar Itachi com minhas próprias mãos, mas matar 10 pessoas inocentes? isso parecia estar além dos meus limites. Apenas assenti com a cabeça.

- "Sakura, pense nisso como um treino, uma prova para saber se você já está mais forte" -agora era Kabuto que falava.

- "Tu-Tudo Bem" -gaguejei enquanto falava. "Só preciso me preparar" -falei quase num sussuro.

- "Amanhã você e Kabuto irão completar o sacrifício" -Orochimaru disse essas últimas palavras e assim caminhou em direção ao esconderijo. Kabuto o seguiu alguns passos atrás, enquanto eu fiquei imóvel tentando digerir aquelas palavras -_Acho que você terá que fazer alguns sacrifícios_- eu não conseguia mais pensar em nada, talvez isso mostrasse que eu não sou tão forte quanto pensei, que eu nunca vou poder vingar o meu Clã. Continuei ali parada olhando pro nada, pensando nisso.

Deitei na cama, porém não me era possível dormir, só o pensamento de matar alguém me enjoo o estômago. Esses pergaminhos... agora eu entendia o porque de algumas autoridades de Vilas Ocultas proibirem o uso de alguns jutsus, isso era macabro demais, e a ambição de alguém para conseguir as coisas, principalmente Orochimaru, era tão grande a ponto de colocar todo uma Vila, ou um País inteiro, usando um jutsu desses, tendo que fazer esses sacrifícios horríveis. Tentei evitar ao máximo meus pensamentos, até que finalmente o sono me consumiu...

- "Impressionante" -ele agora estava atrás de mim, passando suas mãos em meus cabelos. "Kabuto me disse que você não teve pena de ninguém"

- "Eu só fiz o que tinha que ser feito" -falei friamente.

- "Agora vamos ver se já é o suficiente para conseguir usar esses Kinjutsus" -ele então foi em direção a saída, onde eu mostraria minha nova técnica com os pergaminhos.  
Eu tentei usar primeiro o _Jutsu Armadilha Mortal _(ignorem minha patética criatividade rs), mas apenas um pequeno buraco se abriu na terra. Orochimaru me deu uma dica, talvez eu devesse usar o elemento Katon(fogo) em seguida, e assim quando eu lançasse o jutsu no adversário, a terra cederia mais, impedindo o oponente de sair do buraco. Tentei então fazer como me foi ensinado.

Joguei o pergaminho pro alto na minha frente e então fiz os selos manuais, os pergaminhos pararam na direção de minha mão enquanto os selos eram feitos,  
_JUTSU ARMADILHA MORTAL _ -falei ao terminar os selos manuais, no mesmo momento a terra começou a ceder, abrindo um grande buraco onde o Senhor Orochimaru foi engolido pela terra, logo em seguida eu fiz os selos manuais novamente : Hitsuji, Inu, U, Mi, Tori, I, Uma, Tora  
_KATON, GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU_ -assim a grande quantidade de fogo que saiu foi em direção ao grande buraco, prendendo totalmente Orochimaru em baixo da terra. Logo, para minha surpresa houve uma pequena explosão, e um pedaço de madeira apareceu no lugar que deveria ser Orochimaru, ele acabará de usar Kawarimi no Jutsu (jutsu de substituição).

Assim, continuamos treinando, ele me ajudava bastante nesses novos jutsus, mas como sempre estavamos em um local diferente. Assim os meses foram se passando, e meus poderes estavam bastante alto.

* * *

Eu já estava com 10 anos, já se passaram 2 anos desde que comecei a ser treinada por Orochimaru. Nesses tempos pode-se dizer que eu mudei totalmente, aquele criança que tinha medo, que se sentia sozinha, ela não existe mais. Hoje eu vivo na escuridão, e eu gosto disso. Lissy ainda está conosco, suas habilidades eram indispensáveis para Orochimaru, ele sempre queria saber se algum inimigo estava por perto, e ela tinha esse poder incrível para ajudá-lo. Kabuto também era o subordinado mais fiel que Orochimaru tinha, as vezes eu tinha quase certeza que ele se fazia de mais fraco, quando na verdade suas forças eram incrivelmente altas, além do fato dele ser um Iryōnin (ninja médico). Kimimaro também ainda fazia parte da Vila do Som, Orochimaru tinha um grande interesse nas habilidades dele, ele possuía uma kekkei genkai um tanto impressionante, talvez seja esse o interesse que Orochimaru tenha nele, e ele era incrivelmente leal ao Orochimaru, e eu... bem, eu não sabia mais de nada, porque mesmo que eu tentasse negar minha lealdade a esse cara, a verdade é que no fundo eu também não passava de mais uma subordinada dele. Eu não sabia se era por causa desse maldito selo amaldiçoado (eu tinha o mesmo selo que Kimimaro, o selo amaldiçoado da terra), ou se era porque ele foi a primeira pessoa que me deu uma opção de vida, me recebeu e até agora não me abandonou.

- "Itachi faz parte dessa tal Akatsuki né?" -perguntei casualmente.

- "Sim, ele entrou pra Akatsuki, mas você está ficando incrivelmente forte, quando chegar a hora poderá encontrá-lo" -Orochimaru me respondeu

- "Você fazia parte deles também, por que saiu?" -perguntei, eu precisava de respostas, eu só tinha perguntas vagas...

- "Sim, mas os objetivos deles são muito pequenos, e os meus são maiores" -ele estava me respondendo, então eu tinha que aproveitar a chance.

- "Como eles são? Todos são Nukenins?"

- "Sim, todos são ninjas que trairam suas aldeia e fugiram"

- "Lugar ideal para um covarde como Itachi" -falei quase num sussuro, enquanto tentava entender mais sobre essa tal Akatsuki.

- "Eles só escolhem os melhores, e assim juntam os ninjas Rank-S" -agora era kabuto que falava "Então eles trabalham em duplas"  
Apenas suspirei com o que o Kabuto acabará de dizer. Então esses caras são fortes mesmo, por isso agente vive mudando de esconderijo, até Orochimaru teme a eles. Preciso de treinar mais ainda, não posso depender de um jutsu de proteção que não me da 100% de garantia e consome quase todo meu chakra.  
Recentemente comecei a treinar com um tipo de punhal feito com uma lâmina especial, que aumenta de tamanho quando eu contra-ataco. Eu estava aprendendo a usar meu Chakra nele para conseguir um melhor resultado. Eu tenho grande habilidade com os elementos Katon(fogo), Doton(terra) e Suiton(água), e ainda posso juntar Katon e Doton e formar Youton (lava), mas o elemento que eu tanto cobiço é o Fuuton(vento), se eu conseguisse usá-lo, nem que fosse uma pequena afinidade com esse elemento, meu punhal seria uma excelente arma de ataque.

Eu já estava de saco cheio de sempre estar escondida, Orochimaru e Kabuto sempre nos deixavam em esconderijos enquanto faziam o trabalho o trabalho sujo. Andando pelos corredores, escutei a voz de Kabuto e mais uma vez não resisti em ouvir a conversa.

- "Então meu Senhor, a hora já está se aproximando" -Kabuto falava.

- "Estou ansiosamente esperando por isso" -Orochimaru disse em resposta.

- "Senhor Orochimaru-Sama já escolheu em qual dos dois corpos usará?" -Kabuto lhe perguntou. O que ele quis dizer com isso?

- "Estou treinando ambos, e quando chegar a hora, verei qual dos dois melhor servirá"

- "Entendo" -Kabuto deu uma pausa nas palavras, achei que eles tinham percebido minha presença, mas logo voltou a falar "O senhor sempre cobiçou tanto o sharingan, então aposto na Sakura" -suas palavras eram quase como se estivesse sorrindo ao mesmo tempo. Como assim aposta em mim? O que ele quer com meu corpo?

- "Ela evoluiu bastante, aprendeu muitos jutsus e pensa friamente" -houve uma pausa novamente em suas palavras. "Mas Kimimaro... esse Kekkei Genkai que ele possui é algo que eu não gostaria de jogar fora"

- "O senhor poderia então trocar de corpo com Kimimaro, enquanto Sakura fica mais madura, então quando se passassem os anos necessários, você então se apoderava do sharingan" -Kabuto falou.

- "Você pode estar certo, mas por enquanto treinarei ambos" -ouve passos e então eu sai para outro local tentar entender o que eu acabará de ouvir.  
Ele quer trocar de corpo comigo ou com Kimimaro? Então seus objetivos sempre foram esses, e eu sabia que Kimimaro ensiaria por isso, com tanta lealdade, mas eu não, ninguém vai tomar o meu corpo, não enquanto eu tiver que acabar com Itachi. Pensando em todas as coisas que passei até agora decidi continuar treinando com ele, e quando a hora da troca chegasse eu partiria.

* * *

- "Dessa vez estamos indo pra onde?" -Lissy perguntou, esperando que alguém a respondesse.

- "Vamos encontrar uma pessoa em uma pequena Vila no País do fogo" -Kabuto respondeu. "Vocês duas ficaram com o Senhor Orochimaru e os outros, enquanto eu e Kimimaro iremos para esta missão"

- "Tudo bem" -Lissy disse em resposta.

Estavamos a horas correndo sobre os galhos, em direção ao novo esconderijo. Meu corpo estava exausto, e eu sabia que Lissy também estava no limite, mas Kabuto não parava para que descansassemos. Após mais algumas horas correndo, chegamos ao local. Chamei Lissy para tomarmos banho na cachoeira.

- "Lissy você confia no Senhor Orochimaru?" -perguntei a ela tentando parecer o mais tranquila possivel.

- "Mais é claro que sim, ele tem propósitos em nossas vidas, ele nos deu objetivos para que pudessemos evoluir" -ela parecia glorificá-lo ao falar essas palavras. _Mas que patético-_pensei rapidamente.

- "Entendo o que você diz" -ela me olhou com desconfiança, então decidi completar dizendo "Se o Senhor Orochimaru acha que eu sirvo para alguma coisa em sua vida, então eu estarei aqui para servi-lo" -dei um pequeno sorriso para a menina de cabelos loiros. Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

Alguns meses se passaram e eu sempre estava atenta a qualquer coisa diferente que eu vesse ou ouvisse. _Ele não vai conseguir o meu corpo, se ele quizer, que ele fiquei com Kimimaro, mas comigo não! _-todos os dias desde que eu ouvirá aquilo, eu pensava essas palavras.  
Eu já estava com quase tudo pronto pra fugir daqui, eu não tentaria uma batalha com meu mestre, eu perderia logo que ele mandasse seus subordinados me atacarem para defende-lo, mas meus planos já estavam quase certos. Quando chegasse a hora, e ela já estava próxima, eu fugiria, levando comigo somente meus propósitos e objetivos. Porém antes... antes que eu pudesse fugir eu tinha algo a fazer, ou melhor, alguém a sacrificar , e essa parte eu não podia falhar.

* * *

**N/A: ** É, realmente ainda estamos nessa enrolação toda, esses três capítulos pude postar rápido porque eu escrevi eles no meu padrasto, mas quando estou em casa quase não tenho tempo para escrever. Esses capítulos são muito importantes porque é o começo da história da Sakura, como ela fez pra conseguir ser forte, fria e calculista. Acho que mais uns 3 capítulos adiante e então apareceram todos de Konoha. Obrigada a quem está lendo e por favor comentem para que eu saiba como está ficando a história, se estão gostando ou se devo parar. Eu faço isso de todo o meu coração, então por favor não custa nada revisarem dizendo como estão se sentindo em relação a esta fanfic. Obrigada a todos e Boa Leitura!


	4. Encontrando inimigos

**CAPÍTULO 04: Encontrando inimigos**

Eu nunca fui alguém, eu praticamente existi sem viver, então porque não prometer  
lealdade a única pessoa que realmente teve algum interesse em mim? Porque se isso  
não for algo necessário, então minha existência nesse mundo já não tem nenhum significado.  
Quando você idolatra alguém, passa a acreditar nessa pessoa, a vê-la com outros olhos,  
independente de como ela seja, ou o que ela faça, pois o que realmente importa é que ela  
está com você, e enquanto essa pessoa acreditar em mim, eu me aprecio!  
** -Yakushi Kabuto**

* * *

_Meu aniversário de 11 anos já está quase chegando, isso significa que em breve Orochimaru tentará pegar o meu corpo, tenho que está preparada até o último dia dessa semana._

* * *

Então finalmente, hoje eles não estão aqui, hora perfeita para que eu possa aproveitar e sair. Meu único problema pode ser o quarteto do som, e principalmente...Kimimaro, porém, tenho que sair de qualquer maneira.  
Eu estava vestindo uma blusa branca que vinha quase até meus joelhos, e uma calça um pouco mais apertada de cor preta, roupa tipica de subordinados de Orochimaru, mas eu não poderia sair assim quando fugisse para outro lugar, assim eu seria um alvo fácil. Cortei a blusa até um pouco abaixo de minha cintura e troquei a faixa da cintura por um cinto largo e preto que era um pouco desconfortável, pois era muito colado em minha cintura. Tirei a bandana com o símbolo da Vila oculta do Som, que eu costumava usar como protetor na testa, e a coloquei amarrada em meu braço direito. Meu cabelo estava chegando na cintura, amarrei eles( eu costumava usar cabelos soltos com franja).Pronto, nada mudou muito, mas o suficiente para que eu possa desaparecer.  
Passei o resto da manhã muito ansiosa, esperando que Kimimaro se distrai-se para que eu pudesse fugir. Horas se passando e nada, ele nunca baixa a guarda, isso será impossível, terei que usar uma daquelas coisas que Kabuto usa para fazer o oponente dormir.  
Saí em direção a floresta, eu acabará de deixar um recado para Lissy e eu sabia que ela iria me encontrar, tão inocente...

- "Onde está indo?" -A voz de Kimimaro vinha do canto direito de um dos troncos. Parei imediatamente sobre um tronco e sem olhar pros lados respondi:

- "Bem, se eu dissesse você não gostaria muito, então, não poderei responder"

- "Você pensa em fugir?" -continuei imóvel.

- "Esses eram os meus planos, mas você me encontrou...como fazemos agora?"

- "Você estava pensando em fugir depois de tudo que o Senhor Orochimaro fez por você?" -ele me questionava. O que esse cara tem na mente? Orochimaru só nos usou e ele ainda fica ai, tão patético!

- "Kimimaro, não se meta nos meus negócios!" -falei enquanto apertava minhas mãos em punho.

- "Acho que terei que impedi-la"

- "Tente" -então fechei meus olhos, e ao abri-lo ativei meu sharingan.  
Ele me jogou um tipo de lança afiada feito com parte de sua estrutura óssea. Eu me desviei dela. Corri três galhos afrente, então desci pro chão e lancei meu punhal, que logo aumentou de tamanho. Com meu sharingan era mais fácil de prever seus movimentos, e a única coisa que eu precisava fazer era injetar essa quantidade de remédio nele. Então eu teria que deixá-lo se aproximar de mim, seria arriscado, mas só assim eu conseguiria injetar o remédio. Fingi pensar que ele tinha ido embora, e baixar minha guarda, eu sabia que assim era o momento perfeito para ele atacar. Como previsto, Kimimaro veio por trás de mim com um tipo de arma afiada feito com sua estrutura óssea, e me jogou contra a árvore, então ele se aproximou quando eu fingi estar quase inconsciente, mas eu sabia que ele não me mataria, porém tentaria me ferir gravemente. Quando ele ia enfiá-la em mim, injetei a seringa nas costas dele. Logo ele foi caindo no chão. _Perfeito_ -pensei rapidamente.  
Agora só preciso esperar a idiota da Lissy e vou dar o fora desse lugar antes que me descubram. escondi Kimimaro e então fui para o lugar onde deixei o bilhete pra Lissy dizendo que me encontrasse lá.  
Mais de uma hora havia se passado, _onde essa garota se meteu?_ -pensei ficando totalmente preocupada que Kimimaro tivesse acordado, mas eu não iria embora sem antes fazer o que eu estivesse esperando nesses últimos meses.

- "Sakura o que faz aqui?" -a voz de Lissy parecia confusa. Dei um pequeno sorriso, eu estava com a cabeça baixa.

- "Lissy, nesses últimos meses eu estivesse pensando...eu nunca achei que teria uma pessoa, um amigo que eu me importasse" -falei calmamente, escolhendo as palavras certas.

- "Mas você tem a mim Sakura, eu sou sua amiga...não sou?" -ela dei dois passos em minha direção, mas parou esperando minha resposta.

- "Exatamente. Você passou a ser uma pessoa em minha vida, algo que eu já não tinha a anos..." -parei um pouco antes de continuar. "E esse é o problema, nossa amizade termina aqui" -a olhei nos olhos.

- "Não entendo" -ela me olhava confusa.

- "A alguns anos atrás eu aprendi que se eu quisesse despertar algo em mim, algo que me deixasse mais forte, eu teria que fazer um sacrifício, mas, nunca achei que fosse possível faze-lo, pois não achei que seria capaz de criar laços com alguém novamente" -ela ainda me olhava confusa. "E então, você apareceu Lissy, e ficamos mais próximas durante esse tempo... e eu tenho que agradece-la por realmente poder me dar esse poder" -deu um sorriso em direção a menina que estava mais confusa que tudo. Eu não perderia mais tempo, isso seria necessário e eu não hesitaria. Puxei meu punhal e corri em direção a ela, parei atrás dela e sussurrei:  
- "Adeus Lissy" -e então atravessei o punhal nas costas dela. Aquela imagem...aquilo ia permanecer comigo nas últimas semanas. Me obriguei a parar de pensar.

* * *

Eu estava em outro País, agora meu objetivo era recuperar o resto dos pergaminhos que faltavam para minha coleção. e assim eu iria atrás de Itachi, e eu acabaria com aquele maldito.  
Um mês se passou desde que abandonei a Vila do Som, algumas vezes fui perseguida por capangas de Orochimaru que me reconheceram, nada que eu temesse. Eu estava pesquisando sobre onde o pergaminho deveria estar, eu já tinha estado em 3 lutas só tentando encontrar alguma pista verdadeira sobre o paradeiro dos outros pergaminhos. Dois dias atrás estivesse com um shinobi que me ajudou a fazer algo para selar de alguma maneira essa marca da maldição. Essa dor estava me "matando" , era com tanta frequência, e eu não poderia mais fugir por causa dela. Ele também me ajudou com informações sobre o tal cara que tinha dois de meus pergaminhos, e ele disse que tinha mais duas pessoas atrás desses pergaminhos, então eu tinha que ser rápida.

-**DOIS DIAS DEPOIS**

Quando eu estava em direção ao shinobi que tinha os dois pergaminhos, me deparei em uma batalha. Havia um cara com uma blusa preta, calças rasgadas, e chinelo, e o outro... era uma mulher, ela usava um sobretudo preto com pequenas nuvens vermelhas, e sua aparência era um tanto estranha.  
Pelo o que o shinobi que me ajudou me disse, esse era o cara que tinha os pergaminhos, e essa ai devia ser uma das ninjas que estavam atrás dos pergaminhos. Eu iria esperar ver quem vencê-se , e se ela ganha-se eu tomaria o pergaminho dela. Usei meu jutsu de invocação para tentar ver melhor a luta sem que ambos me vissem, pra minha surpresa ela não estava sozinha, tinha um cara vestido igual a ela esperando-a a uns metros do campo de batalha. Então meus planos mudam, se eles estão trabalhando juntos, preciso interferir nessa luta agora, e pegar logo o pergaminho, pois eu não sei o quanto essas duas pessoas possam ser fortes.  
Usei os selos manuais: _Hitsuji, Inu, U, Mi, Tori, I, Uma, Tora_  
- "_KATON, GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU_" -assim lancei o jutsu no shinobi que tinha os pergaminhos. Mas é claro, ele desviou do meu ataque facilmente, o cara era bom, ele não baixou a guarda nem um segundo. Olha que eu achei que ele estivesse concentrado somente em sua oponente, me enganei...

- "Outra!" -ele afirmou enquanto me olhava.

- "Eu só quero os pergaminhos, se você colaborar eu posso poupar a sua vida" -falei enquanto fazia um gesto com minhas mãos pedindo que ele se acalmasse.

- "Não se meta" -agora era a mulher que falava comigo.

- "Ha vamos lá, me entregue logo isso e esse show vai acabar" -falei num tom despreocupado, porém, em momento algum baixei minha guarda, pois tinha outro ninja escondido esperando por essa mulher ai.

- "Criança vá pra casa, não se meta nisso" -o cara falou pra mim. _Como é que é? Ele me chamou de criança, agora me ofendeu! _-pensei irritada com o que acabará de ouvir  
Avancei dois passos pra frente e parei em direção a mulher.

- "Quem é você?" -perguntei olhando-a. Ela me ignorou. Logo me atacou com um tipo de jutsu que envolvia papel. mordi meu dedão rapidamente e fiz um traço no pergaminho, fazendo selos manuais e atirei o pergaminho no chão,escapando do ataque dela com meu jutsu de proteção.

- "Como se livrou do ataque sem se mover?" -ela me perguntou e ao mesmo tento me observava com atenção.

- "Não me subestime só porque ainda sou nova, eu sou mais forte do que os dois juntos" -afirmei num tom frio.  
O homem apenas me observava cauteloso. Então ele disse:

- "Esse pergaminho que você usou...é o mesmo que eu tenho..." -ele parecia confuso. "Como consegue usá-lo?"

- "Eles pertencem a mim, todos esses pergaminhos pertencem somente a mim" -respondi. "Entregue-me e eu irei embora"

O cara se aproximou de mim cautelosamente, e abaixou deixando os dois pergaminhos a um metro a minha frente. -"Tome, fique com eles, eles realmente pertencem a você" -então ele recuou após deixar os pergaminhos no chão. Me abaixei e peguei os dois papéis.

- "Terei que pegá-las de você" -a mulher falava pra mim. Ela veio me atacar, ela ainda não tinha entendido? eu estava com um jutsu proibido de proteção, NINGUÉM poderia tocar em mim.

- "Você ainda não entendeu? -deu um leve sorriso pra moça "Estou usando um jutsu de proteção, somente meu" -avancei três passos na direção dela. "Enquanto eu usá-lo, você não poderá tocar em mim" -então me virei dando as costas pra ela e andando em direção a floresta. Ela voltou a tentar me atacar com esses papéis, ela ainda não entendeu? Agora ela me irritou. Desfiz o jutsu de proteção( enquanto o jutsu de proteção estiver ativado, não pode ser usado mas nenhum tipo de ninjutsu, nem nada ).  
Peguei outro pergaminho e atirei pro alto fazendo selos manuais

-_JUTSU ARMADILHA MORTAL -_falei e rapidamente a terra se abriu diante dela. Como ela não esperava esse ataque, acabou caindo sob a terra que se abriu. Quando eu estava fazendo os selos pra lançar o jutsu com elemento Katon, o parceiro dela apareceu para salvá-la.

_KATON, GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU_ -lançei tarde demais...

- "Então finalmente apareceu" -olhei pra ele, ele era estranho, só de olhá-lo senti arrepio.

- "Então você sabia que eu estava por aqui" -ele deu um pequeno sorriso em mensão ao meu conhecimento sobre ele estar presente.  
_Então serão eles dois contra mim _-pensei -_acho que terei que usar o sharingan..._

Ativei meu sharingan imediatamente.

- "Sharingan...?" então essa menina é uma Uchiha.

-"?" -

- "Você possui o sharingan...Mais um membro do Clã Uchiha" -falei esperando para ver o que ela me respondia.

- "O que sabe sobre meu Clã?" -ela quase gritou ao falar isso, parecia tão desesperada.

- "Eu sei que um certo membro destruiu seu Clã inteiro" -essas palavras irão atingi-la ainda mais...  
O rosto dela estava horrorizado, pude ver claramente.

- "Você não sabe de nada" -ela quase cuspiu ao meu comentário.

- "O que faz por aqui? Não deveria estar em Konoha?" -lhe perguntei, agora eu comecei a entender. Itachi não poupou somente a vida de seu irmão mais novo, poupou dessa criança também.

- "Estou fugindo de um certo alguém, e procurando um outro." -ela respondeu friamente. "E vocês... quem são?"

- "Fiquei sabendo que um shinobi conseguiu usar os pergaminhos, não imaginei que isso fosse possível" -dei uma pausa em minhas palavras, talvez ela seja ideal para substituir o último que Kakuzu matou. "Mas vejo que me enganei"

- "Estes pergaminhos?" -ela falou enquanto apontava os dedos para os pergaminhos que ficavam pendurados, enrolados em suas costas. eu apenas assenti. Esperei uns segundos e voltei a falar.

- "Está fugindo de alguém? Vejo que abandonou Orochimaru" -depois dessas palavras ela ficará surpresa por minha total informação ao seu respeito.

- "Como sabe disso?" -ela me perguntou confusa.

- "As noticias correm... eu sabia que o shinobi que conseguiu usar os pergaminhos estava sobre os comandos de Orochimaru" -respondi calmamente.

- "Não estou mais, ao contrário, agora pretendo acabar com ele" -ela falou secamente.

- "Você me parece ser forte, Não gostaria de fazer parte de algo grande?" -perguntei, esperando sua resposta, apesar de já saber qual seria.

- "Eu não sei nem os seus nomes" -ela agora estava certa, não tivemos tempo nem de se apresentar. Konan estava ao meu lado apenas observando nossos diálogos.

- "Eu sou Pain" -respondi.

- "Eu me chamo Konan" -a mulher ao meu lado respondeu acabará de falar.

- "E você? Como se chama?" -perguntei a menina de cabelos rosas parada a alguns metros diante de mim.

- "Sakura... Uchiha" -ela hesitou um pouco ao falar o nome de seu Clã.

- "Bem Sakura, nossos interesses parecem ser os mesmos..." -falei tentando faze-la entender o melhor possível. "Matar Orochimaru...conseguir poder...ser reconhecido..." -eu esperava pela próxima pergunta dela.

- "Pra onde vamos?" -bem, me parece que ela já aceitou o convite.

- "Agora seguiremos para você conhecer o seu novo parceiro.. porém, somos 9 ninjas...-ela me interrompeu.

- "Akatsuki?" -ela me perguntava surpresa.

- "Vejo que Orochimaru falou bastante sobre nós" -respondi.

- "Bem, digamos que ele fugia bastante..." -ela pareceu pensar em algo. "Itachi..." -ela sussurrou.  
Então essa menina devia querer vingança por Itachi matar todos de seu Clã.

- "Vamos indo" -falei e rapidamente tomamos rumo. No caminho pensei bastante- ela _não poderia fazer dupla com Kakuzu, então Deidara seria a dupla ideal pra ela, Sasori ficaria com Kakuzu por enquanto..._

**FIM DO QUARTO CAPÍTULO**

**N/A: **Bem pessoal, eu sei que parece estar meio confuso a história, mas é assim que tem que ser rs, eu estou atualizando bem rápido, dias de chuva aqui no Rio de Janeiro, então minha net ta meio fraca, ai eu fico sem nada a fazer e então começo a escrever. **COMENTE POR FAVOR E ADD COMO FAVORITO**, isso não custa nada gente e eu adoraria saber o que vocês pensam. Muito Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e até Domingo atualizarei. Já está chegando o momento de aparecer os outros personagens de Konoha, precisa de mais uns 2 capítulos talvez...  
Ignorem meus erros de português ou se eu escrevi algum nome errado sobre o anime, são tantos nomes que minha cabeça fica embolada rs , **Beijos e Fiquem com Deus!**


End file.
